Inpromptu Assignment
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: While waiting for her assignment Monica cheers up a girl who is very depressed and desolate


Disclaimer: I don't own TBAA

* * *

As Monica was waiting for her assignment to pass by she came across a young woman. The woman seemed sad and Monica couldn't resist going over to comfort her.  
"Hello," Monica said.  
"Hi," the woman said.  
"I'm Monica. What's your name?"  
"I'm... I'm Laurie," the girl said.  
"Beautiful name. Are you alright? You seem pretty down."  
"Honestly I'm a little more then down. I'm the type of person that is waiting for the right one. I look before I leap. I want to make a difference. All this bad news is making me sick. I want best case scenario. I see good in everyone **including **the worst of the worst. I hate cruelty. Seriously what's the matter with me?"

"The only thing that is the matter with you is that you think there's something the matter with you," Monica said.

"So many people think I'm weird," Laurie said.  
"And who cares what they think," Monica said, "Waiting for the right one... waiting until that ring is on your finger and you say I do is quite a respectable thing. You should be proud of yourself. Yes, many people don't wait and they wind up pregnant or infected with serious illness because they don't wait. Even if that doesn't happen and even if they use protection there is emotional consequence."

"I'm not saying those people are bad," Laurie said, "And not all people who do that are. I wouldn't hold it against... say my husband if he did sleep with an old girlfriend before I meant him but I feel like if it is a relationship worth having it's one worth waiting for."  
"And I agree," Monica said, "as for being careful there's nothing wrong with that. It's respectable **but **you can't live your whole life in fear. That's not healthy either."  
"Yes," Laurie said, "I'm working on that. But you wouldn't believe some of the thoughts I've had before."

"I would believe it," Monica said, "I'd also believe that there is nothing wrong with wanting to make a difference. It's an admirable thing. It is something you should be proud of; not ashamed of. The problem is that too many people have an ulterior motive. They don't understand people who don't. But it doesn't matter what other people think. Also as hard as it is for you to understand right now there are **good **things that happen. It's just that sadly it doesn't catch anyone's attention. People need drama. Why I do not know."

Laurie smiled.  
"As for wanting the best case scenario well... I'd be hard pressed to find anyone who **doesn't **want the best case scenario to happen. It is something that everyone wants but not many people are willing to work for. It's sad but its true. It still can happen. Prayer can do amazing things. And the reason you see good in the worst of the worst is because there **is **good in the worst of the worst. But that good has to be stronger then the bad."

"Why isn't it," Laurie asked.  
"Because it chooses not to be at the moment," Monica said, "But one day it will **choose **to be."

"When will that happen," Laurie asked.  
"One day," Monica said.  
"How do you know that anyway," Laurie demanded.  
"Because I am an angel," Monica said.  
"Y-your an angel," Laurie asked  
"Yes. Your name is Laurie-"  
"I already told you that," Laurie said laughing, "Sorry but that doesn't impress me that you know what I already told you."  
"You are a sensitive person," Monica continued, "and you lost a fiancee about 14 year and 7 months ago."  
"Okay now that's impressive," Laurie said.  
"You love the movie childhood innocence," Monica continued.  
"Well yeah." Laurie said, "Okay I believe you."  
"I know you do," Monica said, "I'm an angel after all. It comes with the territory."

Monica left and left Laurie thinking. She didn't know why an angel would chose to talk to her but she was grateful.  
"Hey Ms Wings," Tess called out.  
"Is she an angel too," Laurie asked.  
"Yes. A very bossy but sweet Angel." Monica left to find out her next assignment. Laurie felt a lot better after talking to 'Ms. Wings'.


End file.
